Butterfly
by MissMcAbby
Summary: Naruto était heureux. Sakura était heureux. Ils étaient heureux, et la petite chose qui était moitié lui, moitié elle, et en même temps complètement différente, allait bientôt être là. C'était sans compter sur la vie. La vraie. / NaruSaku.
1. All is well

_Bonjour tout le monde ! Alors voilà, c'est le début d'une fic en plusieurs chapitres, peut-être quatre ou cinq. Principalement orienté NaruSaku. Si vous aimez les romances vous allez être servis ! N'hésitez pas à reviewer, ça fait super plaisir :) Enjoy !_

* * *

- Merci, le vieux ! C'était délicieux !

Naruto déposa la monnaie pour les ramen sur le passe-plat en bois, et écarta les pans de tissu qui dissimulaient à moitié le bar pour rejoindre Sakura, qui regardait les derniers passants nocturnes. Il était déjà tard, la nuit était tombée depuis longtemps, mais il ne faisait pas si froid et il y avait un peu d'animation dans les rues de Konoha.

- Merci, dit-elle en se retournant.

Naruto fut heureux que l'obscurité du soir cache ses joues, de la couleur approximative d'une écrevisse. Pourquoi se sentait-il aussi gêné dès qu'elle lui parlait ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas cette assurance que certains avaient, et qui faisait tomber les filles ? Il hocha la tête et ils se mirent en route, sans vraiment savoir où ils allaient. Ils n'avaient pas particulièrement envie de rentrer. Il leur arrivait de plus en plus souvent d'aller manger ensemble le soir, puis d'aller se balader sans but précis. C'était presque devenu une habitude, et ce n'était pas pour déplaire à Naruto.

Si seulement elle savait la moitié de ce qu'il ressentait…

Ils débouchèrent sur la forêt qui entourait le village, marchant sur le chemin qui conduisait à leur terrain d'entraînement, machinalement. Tout était calme il y avait seulement des courants d'air chaud qui faisaient flotter leurs cheveux, et la lune qui éclarait les arbres comme un deuxième soleil.

Ils finirent par s'asseoir contre un arbre, fatigués. Ils ne parlaient pas, mais pour une fois, ils ne se sentaient pas embarrassés le moins du monde. Ils se sentaient bien, seuls, sans bruit. Naruto finit même par poser la tête contre le tronc, les yeux fermés, respirant à pleins poumons, lentement. Il était détendu. Il sentait l'épaule de Sakura s'appuyer peu à peu sur la sienne, et il avait l'impression que cet instant durait de merveilleuses heures.

- Naruto…

Il sortit un peu de sa transe, et tourna la tête pour lui répondre.

Il n'en eut pas le temps. Les lèvres de Sakura étaient déjà sur les siennes, et sans même comprendre ce qui se passait, il s'abandonna totalement à la langueur qui l'envahissait.

•**Two years later**•

_L'ombre s'approchait de lui, serpentait entre les arbres comme un serpent, et gagnait peu à peu la forêt entière… Il la sentait, toute proche, malfaisante… Il essayait de reculer, de se défendre, mais elle finissait par prendre le contrôle de son corps… A ses côtés, Sakura gisait, immobile… Etait-elle seulement inconsciente ou… ? Il tenta de crier pour la réveiller, hurlant à pleins poumons, désespérément… Il l'appela une nouvelle fois, encore et encore… Mais l'ombre l'engloutissait sans faiblir…_

- Naruto !

Des mains douces et fraîches se posèrent sur son visage, et il se réveilla brusquement. Des gouttes de sueur perlaient sur son front il avait du mal à respirer, des taches de lumière dansaient devant ses yeux. Où était-il ?

- Naruto, je suis là… Tout va bien !

Il finit par se calmer, sa respiration redevint régulière, et la brume devant ses yeux disparut il cligna des paupières pour découvrir Sakura allongée près de lui, l'air inquiet, les yeux effrayés. Il sentit une bouffée d'amour envahir son corps, et il soupira de soulagement. Encore un de ces cauchemars… Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'il rêvait toujours de la même chose, et cela le taraudait. Il avait rarement fait de mauvais rêves, si ce n'était ceux à propos de Sasuke.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as ? murmura Sakura en ébouriffant ses cheveux blonds.

- Je… (il se frotta la nuque.) … ce n'est rien.

Il préférait ne pas lui faire part de la vision qu'il avait eu d'elle, inconsciente, sanglante, dans son cauchemar. En général, il lui confiait tout ce qui n'allait pas, mais cette fois-ci c'était comme si quelque chose, ou quelqu'un, l'en empêchait.

- Tu criais mon nom, répondit-elle en se lovant contre son torse. J'ai eu peur, baka !

- Désolé, dit-il avec un adorable petit sourire.

Elle le lui rendit. Il était tellement craquant que ce n'était même pas la peine de résister – elle l'avait appris à ses dépends. Sakura se laissa aller contre sa peau, tiède et réconfortante, et un sentiment de tendresse la submergea lorsqu'il l'enlaça pour la tenir plus près de lui.

Elle se rendormit, apaisée, et il la regarda sommeiller paisiblement, faisant filer entre ses doigts des mèches de cheveux roses. Elle était si belle. Ils avaient beau être ensemble depuis plus de deux ans, il ne croyait toujours pas à la chance qu'il avait de pouvoir être auprès d'elle tous les jours. Le matin. Le midi. Le soir. De pouvoir la tenir contre lui, et de l'entendre dire qu'elle l'aimait. Il avait fait tellement de rêves. Il avait cru au début que ce n'était qu'un rêve de plus.

Mais leur relation était bel et bien réelle, à présent. Et ces jours-ci plus que jamais.

Son regard se coula vers le ventre rond de Sakura, et il ne put s'empêcher de sourire de bonheur. Encore un peu plus d'un mois, et leur enfant serait là. Son ventre était énorme, même pour huit mois. Il angoissait un peu. Il se demandait comment le bébé allait être, s'il serait un père digne de ce nom. Naruto eut un petit rire pour lui-même. Côté père, il avait de qui tenir, c'était sûr. Il espérait seulement ne pas être obligé de prendre d'aussi lourdes décisions que celles que Minato avait prises.

Il se laissa envahir à moitié par le sommeil, les pensées se bousculaient dans sa tête. Si c'était une petite fille, elle allait sûrement avoir les mêmes cheveux que sa mère, et peut-être ses yeux bleus… Ou elle aurait le visage de Sakura et ses cheveux blonds… Et si c'était un petit garçon, il serait probablement blond… Quoiqu'il en soit, Naruto savait au plus profond de son cœur qu'il aimerait ce bébé autant qu'il aimait Sakura, et qu'il serait le plus beau bébé du monde.

Un souffle de vent chaud, échappé de la fenêtre ouverte, caressa son visage.

Il se sentait bien.

Lorsqu'il émergea de son sommeil, le soleil se levait à peine. Machinalement, il tâta du bout des doigts l'autre côté du lit, mais il ne trouva que l'oreiller de sa compagne. Elle aimait se lever tôt, malgré la fatigue qu'elle ressentait depuis quelques mois.

Il se redressa lentement, s'assit sur le bord du lit. Les souvenirs du jour où il l'avait appris lui revenaient sans cesse, mais il y repensait toujours avec plus d'émotion. La joie de Sakura, qui le lui avait annoncé lorsqu'il était revenu de son entraînement quotidien, ses larmes à lui, et la façon dont il l'avait embrassée, fou de joie… Ils étaient allés voir tous leurs amis, et Sakura riait avec lui, heureuse. Ino fut évidemment celle qui fit le plus de vacarme en l'apprenant, serrant Sakura dans ses bras… Même Shikamaru les avait félicités, en ajoutant tout de même à Naruto qu'il s'était fourré dans une belle galère. On ne changeait pas un Shikamaru.

Naruto s'étira, se leva, et tendit la main pour enfiler un T-shirt, mais il finit par y renoncer. Une canicule s'était déclarée au début de l'été, et depuis, il faisait une chaleur pesante dès le matin. Il se frotta les yeux, alla mettre un peu d'eau froide sur son visage, et descendit au rez-de-chaussée de l'appartement qu'ils avaient commencé à occuper au début de l'année. Sakura avait immédiatement décoré toutes les pièces avec goût, et même s'il n'avait pas eu son mot à dire, Naruto avait trouvé l'ensemble parfait. Il s'y plaisait énormément, et surtout, il se sentait chez lui. Mis à part les « petites » disputes à propos des ramen instantanées qu'il laissait traîner un peu partout, ils faisaient tous les deux des efforts. Lui pour ranger, elle pour fermer les yeux quand il mettait un peu de désordre. A leur grande surprise, vivre ensemble avait été très vite agréable et facile, sans engueulades ni mensonges. Tout était si simple que leur bonheur n'en était que plus visible.

- Bonjour, Taiyoukousen-kun.

Naruto éclata de rire. Depuis longtemps, Sakura disait qu'il était comme le soleil du matin qu'on a envie de voir se lever encore et encore – voilà d'où elle tenait ce surnom de « lumière du soleil ». Ce petit nom affectif plaisait à Naruto plus qu'aucun autre, et il s'y était habitué.

Il s'approcha d'elle, ses pieds sur le carrelage froid, et l'embrassa tendrement pour lui dire bonjour. Sakura lui rendit son baiser, et il laissa la passion l'envahir, prolongeant l'étreinte. Elle finit par poser ses mains sur son torse et le repousser gentiment.

- Tu vas être en retard, sourit-elle en remuant l'eau bouillante du thé.

Naruto bouda un peu, s'assit à la table basse et croisa les bras. Sakura avait raison, mais pourquoi était-ce dans ces moments-là qu'elle le coupait dans son élan romantique ? Vraiment, ce n'était pas juste. Il retrouva vite sa bonne humeur lorsqu'elle s'assit à ses côtés et lui déposa un baiser sur sa joue, lui versant son thé.

Cachant une grimace – ses ramen matinales lui manquaient depuis qu'ils habitaient ensemble, car elle tenait à ce qu'il ait une alimentation convenable – il souffla sur son thé et but une gorgée. La boisson était si brûlante qu'il s'ébouillanta la langue.

- Baka ! s'exclama-t-elle en riant. Tu ne peux pas faire attention, un peu ?

Il attendit un peu, puis sirota son thé pendant que Sakura discutait de tout et de rien. Il adorait l'écouter parler, même si en général il se laissait bercer par le son de sa voix, et qu'il n'écoutait pas vraiment ce qu'elle disait.

- … Tsunade-sama m'a dit de rester à la maison, mais je n'ai rien à faire ici. Il faut vraiment que j'aille travailler, je suis sûre que l'équipe médicale a besoin d'aide à l'hôpital…

- Tsunade-baachan a raison, dit Naruto en posant son thé. Tu dois te reposer… J'ai peur que tu te fatigues trop. Il faut que tu gardes des forces pour… Enfin, je… Je veux dire… Tu vois…

Sakura sourit intérieurement. Il était vraiment attendrissant, en train de rougir à l'idée de l'accouchement prochain. Sous ses airs de dragueur invétéré, c'était un grand timide, et même après deux ans avec elle, il avait du mal à comprendre la logique féminine. D'un autre côté, elle était assez dure – d'accord, voire même légèrement violente – avec lui. Ino disait que c'était sa façon de lui prouver son amour, et comme souvent elle avait raison.

- Oui, répondit-elle en s'appuyant sur son épaule. Je sais. Mais tout de même, qu'est-ce que je peux m'ennuyer ! Je ne pourrais pas venir à ton entraînement, aujourd'hui ?

- Tu sais bien que tu n'as pas le droit, répondit-il gentiment. Kakashi-sensei aussi tient à ce que tu restes au calme.

Ce fut au tour de Sakura de bouder, et Naruto rit de bon cœur. Elle était d'ordinaire hyperactive, mais en ce moment, c'était encore pire, car elle se déplaçait difficilement, et malgré les soins de Tsunade, il lui arrivait régulièrement d'avoir des douleurs violentes. Naruto veillait donc à ce qu'elle ne bouge pas trop.

- Tu pourrais aller aider Ino, suggéra le jeune homme en se levant pour aller s'habiller. Elle serait contente de te voir, et ça t'éviterait de faire quelque chose de trop fatiguant. Je peux t'emmener, si tu veux.

Sakura resta un instant pensive. Elle aimait bien être à la boutique Yamanaka, et cela lui ferait du bien d'être avec son amie – sans compter qu'elle voulait lui parler des rêves de Naruto, qui se multipliaient. Elle se garda d'ajouter cette dernière raison et acquiesça.

Il l'aida à se lever, puis à monter les escaliers c'était dans ces moments-là qu'il réalisait à quel point c'était dur pour elle. Il se promit pour la énième fois de lui obéir au doigt et à l'œil, de céder au moindre de ses caprices, et de faire tout ce qu'elle lui demanderait. De toute façon, rien ne le rendait plus heureux que de la rendre heureuse.

Elle lui décocha un doux regard pour le remercier, l'embrassa et alla se préparer, jetant encore un coup d'œil derrière elle. Décidément, elle l'aimait tellement… un peu plus chaque jour, et réalisait à quel point elle tenait à lui. Il y avait toujours cette nuée de papillons qui flottaient dans son ventre quand elle le regardait, même après ces mois de vie commune, et depuis s'était rajoutée cette douce chaleur à l'idée de le voir revenir tous les soirs, épuisé, de le martyriser un peu, puis le câliner de plus belle. Pas un instant elle n'avait douté de leur relation, et le lien qui les unissait à présent semblait indestructible. Non… Il _était_ indestructible.

Elle se coiffa, relevant ses cheveux roses en une queue-de-cheval haute, nouant son bandeau frontal comme d'habitude. Même si elle était interdite de missions, elle tenait à garder sa dignité de ninja. Elle enfila ensuite, avec plus ou moins de difficultés, la robe que lui avait offert Temari lorsqu'elle était venue la dernière fois à Konoha, en apprenant sa grossesse. C'était une robe large, rose bordée de blanc, brodé du symbole de la famille Haruno simple mais jolie, et toujours féminine et agréable à porter.

Elle se regarda dans le miroir, et se souvint des jours où elle tournoyait devant pour s'y mirer elle eut un sourire amusé. Faire des pirouettes maintenant n'était pas vraiment une bonne idée.

Sakura songeait avec tendresse au bébé, lorsqu'une main se posa sur son épaule, et elle sursauta.

- Elle te va très bien.

La med-nin sourit à Naruto, qui la contemplait dans le miroir. Il caressa ses cheveux et entoura ses épaules de ses bras. Elle se sentait tellement en sécurité contre lui. Elle avait l'impression que rien ne pouvait l'atteindre. Elle allait souffler un baiser au jeune homme, mais une brusque sensation inhabituelle la fit frissonner.

- Oh !

Naruto la regarda, effrayé.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu as mal ?

- Non… Mais… Le bébé ! Il bouge ! dit-elle en riant, sa main posée sur son ventre.

- Vraiment ? s'exclama-t-il, les yeux brillants.

- Oui, écoute.

Il se pencha, les genoux sur le parquet, et mit son oreille contre le ventre rond de Sakura il n'entendit d'abord rien, puis une sorte de coup fit trembler sa peau, encore un autre, et encore un autre. Il était fasciné, et riait aux éclats, parlant au petit être qui était à la fois elle et lui.

- Tu m'entends ? C'est moi… C'est papa ! murmura-t-il tout contre son ventre.

Alors un coup plus fort que les autres vint répondre à son appel, et il s'écarta, surpris. Il rencontra le regard émeraude de sa compagne, et leur fou rire redoubla. Ils se sentaient si bien, et la sentiment d'avoir leur enfant si près d'eux, qui leur répondait, leur faisait l'effet d'une ondée d'eau chaude. Ils s'aimaient, ils l'aimaient, et il les aimait déjà aussi.

C'était aussi ça, le bonheur.


	2. It's getting dark

_Ohayo !_ Voilà le deuxième chapitre de cette fic. Désolée pour le retard, et j'espère que vous allez en profiter, parce que je pars deux semaines. Le prochain chapitre sera publié à ce moment-là. Hm... ça va devenir un peu sombre mais enfin, j'espère que ça vous ira ! :) Enjoy !

* * *

Les arbres défilaient devant les yeux de Naruto. Il bondissait de branche en branche, prenant de temps à autre appui sur un tronc pour s'élancer, en concentrant son chakra dans ses pieds. A chaque fois qu'il utilisait machinalement cette technique, il se souvenait des longues heures d'entraînement qu'il avait dû endurer avec Jiraya pour pouvoir en user de façon aussi naturelle.

Il se propulsa en avant, pensif, et jeta un œil à Kakashi qui sautait d'une ramure à une autre, regardant devant lui. Même s'il y avait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas fait de mission avec son sensei, il se réjouissait d'avoir presque fini celle de rang A que lui avait confié Tsunade deux jours plus tôt : protéger un bâtiment qui renfermait des documents secrets, à la frontière du pays du Feu, à l'aide de sceaux et de parchemins compliqués dont Naruto comprenait à peine le fonctionnement, laissant faire son maître. Il l'aidait seulement lorsqu'ils devaient se séparer pour en placer en même temps à différents endroits.

Mais c'était bientôt terminé. Il allait enfin revoir Sakura. Il lui avait promis qu'à son retour, ils s'occuperaient de la chambre de leur enfant ainsi que des derniers préparatifs et les quarante-huit heures qu'il avait passé en dehors du village étaient quarante-huit heures de trop.

- Kakashi-sensei ?

Le Jounin tourna la tête, regardant son ancien élève qui s'accrochait avec aisance à une branche.

- Est-ce qu'on va encore devoir dormir ici ?

- Non, répondit Kakashi en souriant de l'impatience de Naruto. Nous avons seulement deux parchemins à coller, à quelques centaines de mètres d'ici. Ensuite nous pourrons rentrer.

Le jeune homme sentit un frisson de joie parcourir sa nuque. Dans trois ou quatre heures, il pourrait la serrer dans ses bras, sentir son parfum léger qui lui faisait tourner la tête, et l'embrasser pour la retrouver, longtemps. Rien qu'à cette idée, ses muscles se tendirent encore plus fort, et il redoubla de vitesse.

Kakashi eut un sourire pour lui-même. Le souvenir d'un Naruto de douze ans peinturlurant les visages des Cinq pour qu'on le remarque traversa son esprit. Le fils de son maître avait tellement changé… C'était devenu un homme.

- Qu'est-ce que tu dirais d'Aiko ?

Ino déposa une brassée de fleurs blanches dans un vase et se retourna pour sourire à Sakura, qui leva les yeux au ciel en riant. Son amie était assez bornée, et elle avait eu beau lui répéter que non seulement ils ne savaient pas le sexe du bébé à venir, mais qu'en plus ils voulaient choisir le prénom ensemble, Ino ne voulait rien entendre.

- Ou Hako, ça lui irait très bien, ajouta la kunoichi blonde en arrangeant les lys.

- Ino, soupira Sakura en massant son ventre douloureux, ce n'est peut-être même pas une fille…

- Je sais, je sais, répondit-elle. Mais tu sais, j'ai tellement hâte de voir votre petit bout de chou. Vous êtes déjà adorables tous les deux, ça va être une vraie petite famille.

- Oui.

Sakura ferma les yeux et pensa à Naruto, qui devait revenir au village en ce moment. Elle n'aimait pas le savoir loin d'elle, même si elle était capable de se défendre – quoi que, elle se sentait de plus en plus faible et fatiguée. Elle sentait déjà ses bras la serrer, son odeur d'homme qui l'enveloppait, et ses lèvres se poser sur les siennes, l'embrassant, longtemps.

- Sakura ? Tu rêves ?

- Hm ?

- Tu as l'air toute perdue, sourit Ino en s'asseyant derrière le comptoir.

- J'espère que Naruto sera bientôt là, et qu'il n'aura pas de problème en chemin.

Son amie se releva et vint entourer les épaules de la med-nin. Il arrivait souvent que leurs relations soient tendues, mais elle savait se montrer rassurante quand elle savait que Sakura n'allait pas bien. Elle la serra gentiment et la réconforta.

- Bien sûr qu'il sera bientôt là, il te l'a promis. (elle soupira.) Tu l'aimes, n'est-ce pas ? J'ai toujours su que tu allais craquer un jour, mais je n'en reviens pas que vous soyez aussi soudés aujourd'hui.

- J'ai ouvert les yeux, dit simplement Sakura.

Ino acquiesça. D'un côté, elle enviait un peu la jeune femme aux cheveux roses. Sakura avait fini par s'avouer vaincue et avait cédé à l'amour qu'elle comprimait depuis si longtemps. Ino, elle, papillonnait d'homme en homme, et si elle disait être heureuse de cette façon, elle voyait son amie devenir une femme et une mère, attachée à Naruto. Leur amour semblait tellement idyllique qu'on s'était même demandé si cela ne cachait pas quelque chose. Pourtant leur relation s'était non seulement prolongée mais renforcée. Il n'y avait pas une seule personne dans tout Konoha qui ignorait qu'ils allaient bientôt avoir un enfant. D'un autre côté, la célébrité de Naruto – qui en général n'en avait cure – y était pour quelque chose également.

- Urgh…

Ino sursauta, inquiète.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Sakura ne répondit pas elle mordit sa lèvre pour se retenir de gémir. Que lui arrivait-il tout à coup ? Une brûlure soudaine dans son ventre l'atteignit comme un coup de kunai, et elle se courba en deux, serrant les dents. Sa tête lui tournait, elle serrait sa poitrine, essayant de comprendre ce qui se passait, mais la douleur était si forte qu'elle ne put s'empêcher de laisser couler des larmes sur ses joues.

- Sakura !

Ino se précipita vers la jeune femme, essayant de voir si elle ne s'était pas fait de blessure quelque part, mais il n'y avait aucune trace superficielle qui montrait qu'elle s'était cognée ou coupée. Y avait-il un problème avec le bébé ?

Brusquement, Sakura poussa un cri de souffrance, et Ino sentit une sueur froide lui couler dans le dos. Terrorisée, elle l'allongea le plus doucement qu'elle put, essayant de ne pas perdre son sang-froid elle courut à l'extérieur et sentit une chape de plomb s'envoler de ses épaules lorsqu'elle vit une silhouette familière passer dans la rue. Il allait pouvoir l'aider.

- Shikamaru ! hurla-t-elle.

L'intéressé tourna la tête, surpris d'entendre son nom. Il contempla Ino se précipiter vers lui d'un air las, mais lorsqu'il vit son air effrayé et les frissons qui secouaient son corps, il commença à s'inquiéter. Des gens autour les regardaient, mais elle n'y fit pas attention.

- Shikamaru, Sakura a un problème !

Une lueur soucieuse passa dans les prunelles noires du jeune homme. Ino sur ses talons, il se hâta vers la boutique de fleurs, pour découvrir la compagne de Naruto recroquevillée sur le sol, tenant son ventre à deux mains, gémissant de douleur. Il se pencha vers elle, tâtant son front, et il se mit à réfléchir le plus vite possible. Même si il la portait, ils mettraient du temps à arriver à l'hôpital, et cela risquait de lui causer encore plus de mal.

Un éclair traversa son esprit il s'était souvenu que le Hokage devait visiter la demeure des Nara aujourd'hui, pour discuter avec son père. Il se retourna vers Ino.

- Reste avec elle. Je vais chercher Tsunade-sama.

- M-Mais…

- Je serai là dans cinq minutes.

C'était probablement une des premières fois de sa vie que Shikamaru se dépêcha, bondissant de toit en toit pour gagner leur domaine. Il priait intérieurement pour que la vieille chouette ne soit pas encore partie. Non seulement il ne se pardonnerait pas qu'il arrive quelque chose à Sakura, mais il ne préférait pas avoir affaire à Naruto quand on touchait à un seul cheveu de la femme qu'il aimait.

- Voilà.

Kakashi posa le dernier parchemin couvert de sceaux sur un rocher moussu et se redressa en s'étirant. Il jaugea son travail du regard, puis se retourna pour regarder Naruto qui attendait en trépignant qu'il donne le signal du départ pour rentrer à Konoha.

- Il se fait tard. Tu es sûr que tu veux rentrer ce soir, Naruto ?

- On rentre _ce soir_, Kakashi-sensei, répondit le jeune homme en lui jetant un regard noir.

Kakashi haussa les épaules. Il se demandait même pourquoi il avait demandé. Il lui semblait que Naruto aurait pu se traîner jusqu'au village pieds et mains liés pour y arriver avant minuit. De toute façon, mieux valait abréger, cette mission avait déjà pris plus de temps que prévu, et Tsunade-sama allait encore râler s'il rendait le rapport en retard.

Ils se mirent en route après avoir vérifié s'ils n'avaient rien oublié. Naruto sentait des fourmillements d'excitation dans ses jambes quand il pensait à ses retrouvailles avec Sakura. C'était extraordinaire la façon dont il ne pouvait la quitter plus de quelques heures, il avait besoin de la voir, de contempler ses yeux verts, de caresser ses cheveux, de l'entendre dire des bêtises. Il prit une grande inspiration, un doux sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres… et il s'écrasa le nez contre le tronc d'un arbre.

Contemplant son élève qui se frottait lamentablement son front douloureux, Kakashi soupira.

- Kakashi-sensei ? Ce n'est pas un de nos oiseaux ?

Le Jounin leva la tête et aperçut un faucon aux plumes d'un brun terreux qui se posait sur la branche où était assis Naruto. Il s'agissait bien d'un des messagers de Konoha, et il portait un rouleau mal attaché sur son dos entre ses ailes. Il fronça les sourcils. Pour qu'on leur envoie une missive alors qu'ils rentraient, ce n'était probablement pas une bonne nouvelle.

Naruto tendit le bras vers l'oiseau qui ne bougea pas et le laissa détacher le rouleau. Il le déplia. Un mauvais pressentiment s'empara de lui lorsqu'il vit la façon dont les kanjis étaient tracés. Aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne, jamais il n'avait reçu de message écrit de la main de Shikamaru. Que se passait-il pour que ce feignant lui envoie un des oiseaux les plus rapides du village ? Il et se mit à lire, angoissé.

_Naruto, rentre au plus vite. Sakura est à l'hôpital. Elle est examinée en ce moment par Tsunade-sama, mais il se pourrait qu'il y ait une galère. Bouge-toi. - Shikamaru_

Le jeune homme sentit son cœur sombrer. Le sang battait à ses tempes, et il entendit à peine la voix de Kakashi qui le secouait, lui demandant des explications sur le message. Les mains tremblantes, les yeux humides, Naruto lui donna la lettre il était trop bouleversé pour dire quoi que ce soit. Avant même que son maître ait fini de lire, il rassemblait ses forces, prêt à regagner Konoha dans l'heure qui suivait.

- Allons-y, déclara Kakashi en fourrant le rouleau dans son sac de voyage.

D'un bond, Naruto se mit en route, retenant son envie de tout ratisser sur son passage, serrant les poings, sa cape orange aux motifs de flammes noires battant dans son dos. C'était impossible. Il y avait forcément une erreur. Forcément. Peut-être même était-ce une blague de ses amis… Non. C'était tellement horrible. Jamais Shikamaru, ni aucune autre personne n'aurait pu…

Au bout d'une heure et demie de course effrénée, ils atteignirent enfin les abords de Konoha Naruto reconnaissait cette clairière ici, ce groupe d'arbres là, et finalement la muraille de bois qui protégeait et entourait le village. Son cœur se serra encore plus violemment. Il ne pensait qu'à deux choses : Sakura, et leur bébé. _Tsunade-baachan est avec elle. Tout ira bien_, songea-t-il.

Sans même se concerter, ils se dirigèrent d'un même mouvement vers le centre du village, où était située la grande bâtisse blanche de l'hôpital.

Naruto courut vers l'entrée. Ses jambes le lançaient, il était courbaturé, épuisé, la sueur coulait sur son front, mais jamais il n'avait autant souffert sans être blessé physiquement. Il se précipita vers une femme qu'il connaissait de vue, étant régulièrement venu chercher Sakura à la fin de son service, le soir. Il s'interdit de penser à ce qu'ils faisaient ensuite, et hurla sur la pauvre med-nin qui lui indiqua, tremblante, le service d'urgence.

Sans écouter Kakashi qui lui disait de ne pas s'affoler, il courut dans la direction qu'on lui montrait du doigt. Il tourna à droite, puis à gauche, et déboucha sur un couloir blanc, avec quelques portes peintes en vert foncé, et au fond, des bancs où étaient assis tous leurs amis.

Naruto sentit ses larmes perler alors qu'il se hâtait vers eux.

Ino était en pleurs, serrée contre Chôji qui la réconfortait de son mieux Shikamaru, le dos appuyé sur le mur, regardait le plafond les mâchoires serrées. Kiba, Hinata, Neji, Lee et Tenten étaient également présents, le regard vide et consterné, l'air troublé.

- Shikamaru !

Tous se retournèrent pour regarder Naruto qui arrivait, puis ils baissèrent la tête. On aurait dit qu'ils voulaient éviter de croiser son regard. Les larmes d'Ino redoublèrent. Seul l'héritier Nara se redressa et contempla Naruto sans rien dire. Ce dernier le saisit par le bras et le secoua sans ménagement. Ses yeux océan étincelaient.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?

Il hurlait presque.

- Shikamaru, _qu'est-ce qu'elle a _?

- Une hémorragie interne, souffla Shikamaru en détournant la tête, d'après Tsunade-sama. Ses poumons sont en train d'être comprimés par le sang. Ils l'opèrent depuis tout à l'heure. On n'en sait pas plus.

- Et le bébé ? dit Naruto dans un pauvre filet de voix.

Il avait l'impression d'être mort.

- On n'en sait pas plus, répéta Shikamaru.

Le jeune Uzumaki se laissa glisser contre le mur, atterré. Il avait l'impression que ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve. Oui, il allait sûrement se réveiller d'un instant à l'autre. C'était tellement absurde qu'il ne comprenait même pas comment… Comment cela aurait pu être possible.

Il sentit la main de Kakashi se poser sur son épaule. Le regard accablé, il jeta un œil à son sensei, qui restait planté là, immobile, sans parler, à côté de lui. Pour la première fois Naruto se disait que même lui, le ninja copieur, celui qui avait failli être Hokage, celui qui leur avait tout enseigné, ne pouvait rien faire. Cette idée était terrifiante.

Les minutes passaient, toujours plus tendues l'atmosphère était électrique et personne n'osait dire un mot. Seule Ino continuait à pleurer silencieusement, maladroitement consolée par Tenten, et même Shikamaru semblait à bout de nerfs. L'horloge égrenait lentement les secondes, et il leur semblait à tous sans exception que chacune de ces secondes était une heure.

Aussi le grincement qu'amorça la porte lorsque quelqu'un l'ouvrit les fit tous sursauter la plupart tournèrent la tête, inquiets, et Naruto, Ino et Lee se précipitèrent. La porte s'ouvrit à moitié, découvrant une Tsunade épuisée, décoiffée, des cernes sous ses yeux rougis, les doigts crispés sur la poignée.

Naruto s'immobilisa et regarda Tsunade sans bouger.

- Naruto.

La voix du Hokage, d'habitude si tonnante et si fière, n'était plus qu'un murmure.

- Naruto, vas-y.

- Mais qu'est-ce que…

- Elle n'en a plus que pour quelques minutes.

Ce fut comme si un trou noir aspirait son cœur, en une violente secousse. Sa tête explosait à chaque instant, sa respiration se fit saccadée et haletante, un éclair jaune passa devant ses yeux. Il crut qu'il allait s'évanouir, mais la main ferme de Tsunade l'incita à entrer, repoussant les autres qui, les larmes aux yeux, tentaient de réanimer Ino. Cette dernière s'était, elle, bel et bien évanouie. Tout n'était plus qu'un cauchemar.

Une lumière l'aveugla, et il dut cligner des yeux pour retrouver la vue les jambes tramblantes, décomposé, il s'avança. Son regard était fixé sur la table d'opération où reposait Sakura, presque inanimée, seulement secouée de spasmes.

Naruto baissa les yeux en voyant une flaque foncée qui s'étalait sur le sol, et qu'essayait de nettoyer une infirmière. Le sang gouttait du corps de la jeune femme. Le sang. Le sang. Le sang rouge. Rouge comme la guerre, comme son cœur, comme sa colère qui flambait déjà en lui, même s'il ne s'en rendait pas encore compte. Il était seulement perdu. Il ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi était-il ici ? Et qui était cette fille allongée, sans vie ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passait, bordel ?

Il fit un pas, puis deux, puis trois. Lentement. Il avait peur.

Lorsqu'il fut assez proche de Sakura pour voir ses traits, il frissonna de terreur. Ce visage doux et tendre, qu'il connaissait si bien, qui pouvait parfois être déformé par la fureur, était aujourd'hui déformé par la douleur. Elle pleurait sans s'arrêter, sans faire de bruit, et c'était sans doute ce qui était le plus étrange ses joues étaient couvertes de rayures plus foncées, celles de ses larmes qui y avaient séché. Ses doigts fins étaient crispés sur le rebord de la table, et ses yeux, exorbités, regardant le plafond. Sa bouche, d'où coulait un filet de sang, remuait faiblement, comme pour dire quelque chose qu'elle seule pouvait entendre.

Naruto essaya de bouger, de parler, de faire n'importe quoi qui puisse le sortir de ce cauchemar, mais il n'y arriva pas. Il était tétanisé par la vue atroce du ventre de Sakura, un amas de chair, découpé, écrasé, la peau pendant à certains endroits, et le flot de sang qui s'en déversait, comme une rivière sombre.

Il entendit une voix étouffée, peut-être celle de Tsunade, qui l'incita à s'approcher encore de Sakura. Il toucha sa joue, la lui caressa, lentement, et il se souvint de toutes ces nuits qu'il avait passées à la regarder dormir, effleurant sa peau pendant des heures. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que jamais plus il ne profiterait de ces instants magiques. Jamais.

Un son inhabituel le fit sursauter. Il se pencha, son visage tout près du sien, et il écouta. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux lorsqu'il comprit – Sakura essayait de lui parler. Elle devait souffrir, d'une façon qu'il ne pouvait même pas imaginer, et elle essayait de lui parler.

Alors il laissa sa main sur sa joue, et posa son front sur la tempe de la jeune femme il sentait le sang battre sous la peau. Il voyait seulement le sang qui coulait de sa bouche, et plus il caressait son visage, plus elle semblait rassembler ses dernières forces pour lui dire quelque chose. Les pieds de Naruto baignaient dans le sang qui s'étalait sur le sol immaculé, mais il n'y pensait pas. Il entendit un sanglot derrière lui, une porte qui claquait, et finalement les paroles de Sakura devirent presque audibles.

- N-naruto.

Il serra ses doigts sur ceux, frêles et froids, de sa compagne. Elle l'appelait, elle disait son nom.

- Sakura, je suis là. Ne t'en fais pas… tout ira bien… Je suis là, ne t'inquiète pas… Je t'aime…

- Naruto… je… (elle toussa, du sang giclant de sa gorge, et il sentit sa gorge se serrer.) je t'aime aussi… prends… soin… d'elle… y-yakusoku shita ?

- Promis, répondit-il sans même réfléchir.

Il ne savait pas de quoi elle parlait, mais il était prêt à lui promettre n'importe quoi à cet instant. Lui ramener la seule fleur qui poussait dans le désert. Traverser un océan à la nage. Atteindre le sommet d'une montagne. Bondir dans un brasier ardent. Il aurait pu faire tout ce qu'elle voulait, sans faiblir.

- T-tu vas… me manquer… je t'aime…

Elle toussa à nouveau, et poussa un gémissement de douleur.

- Ne dis pas ça, répliqua-t-il aussi fort qu'il le put, mais les larmes coulaient déjà en cascade sur ses joues. Tu vas rester avec moi. Je ne pourrais pas vivre – je ne pourrais même pas respirer sans toi. Je t'aime tellement. Sakura…

Il n'eut pas le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit. Elle fut secouée d'un spasme qui la fit hurler, pressant si fort ses doigts sur ceux de Naruto que les jointures blanchirent, resta paralysée un instant, puis ses yeux se fermèrent et ce fut le silence.

Silence.

Silence.

Silence.

- SAKURA !

Il appuya son front encore plus fort. Les larmes ravagaient ses joues, il pleurait, il pleurait, sans s'arrêter, il la serrait dans ses bras, le sang imprégnait ses vêtements, mais il pleurait toujours. Il criait son nom, les mots sortaient tout seuls de ses lèvres.

- SAKURA ! Urgh… urgh… Non ! Non… Non ! SAKURA !

Il sentit que quelqu'un le tirait en arrière, mais il s'accrochait au corps sans vie de la jeune femme comme si c'était la seule chose qui le retenait dans ce monde. Son corps agissait de lui-même, mais dans son esprit il n'y avait strictement rien. Aucune pensée. Aucun espoir.

Les bras solides d'un homme – Naruto crut vaguement reconnaître ceux de Shikamaru – le prirent par les épaules et tentèrent de l'éloigner du corps, mais il se débattit, rugissant, hurlant, pleurant sans s'arrêter. Il avait envie de tout briser, de tuer la première personne qui lui venait sous la main pour se venger, de s'enfuir, loin, loin. Un poids pesait sur sa poitrine, et il avait du mal à respirer. Il se sentait lourd. La sensation de vide avait laissé place à la colère et à l'incompréhension. Il sentait seulement qu'on le tenait fermement et qu'on le tenait loin d'elle. C'était les seules choses qui comptaient, et cela ne fit qu'accentuer sa fureur.

Sans qu'il s'en rende compte, ils se retrouvèrent dehors. Il faisait noir, la nuit était fraîche, et il sentait le picotement du vent sur sa peau. Autour de lui, il voyait flou des formes vagues essayaient de s'approcher de lui, il entendait des voix familières, mais il ne les écouta pas. Il hurlait encore et encore, sans penser à rien d'autre, et brusquement il se débattit si fort que ses poings heurtèrent quelque chose – ou quelqu'un. Et il se libéra de l'emprise qu'on maintenait sur lui.

Alors il laissa libre cours à sa colère, frappant aveuglément, les larmes redoublant, ses cris aussi. Les muscles de ses jambes se tendirent violemment et il se mit à courir, le plus loin possible, là où personne ne pourrait l'atteindre, là où il pourrait retrouver Sakura.

_Sakura…_

* * *

__Si je devais vous faire une confession... J'ai pleuré en écrivant ce chapitre. Parce qu'il me rappelle un moment douloureux de ma vie. Voilà... Désolée pour le petit moment perso.

Si vous avez l'impression que Naruto a oublié quelque chose... Bah oui, il l'a bien oublié ! :P Vous en saurez plus dès le prochain chapitre, promis. N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, ça fait toujours super plaisir ! :3 _Arigato gozaimasu !_


End file.
